Magenta: Red Dress
by PurdeyChild
Summary: Riff Raff has a girlfriend, Magenta can't control her emotions and Frank is worried. I DO NOT OWN THE ROCKY HORROR PICTURE SHOW OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Riff Raff and Magenta being teenagers, he has a girlfriend and Magenta isn't too sure, also I know Franks a bit out of character but for some reason I imagine him to be slightly caring. I got inspiration from this by listening to ' Summertime Sadness" also a lot of things I write are from experience, not everything but most things. If I get reviews then I'll add another chapter :-)**

Magenta was in the garden, sitting on the grass with her hair all gorgeously done up, wearing the dress Riff Raff got for her birthday. She got a flash-back as a tear ran down her white face

 _"Happy Birthday, Magenta" Riff Raff smiled as he gave her a box; Out she pulled a beautiful short red dress with a little rip up to the hip, the way she liked it_

 _"Did you make it?" smiled_

 _"Of course" Magenta gave him a hug ignoring his girlfriend; Zunic_

 _"Thank you" she pecked him on the cheek_

she smiled thinking of the memories

 ***Earlier That Night***

"Aww, look at you," Esma, Magentas mothered said giving the camera to her husband

"All ready for the party, still can't believe your date is the prince" She cheered and smiled, Magenta rolled her eyes and smiled but it wasn't a true smile, not like the ones Riff Raff used to get

 ***Beep Beep***

"That'll be the car" Her father said opening the door for her to reveal a black limo with Prince Frank sitting in the back with bright red lips and purple eye-shadow, he got out and kissed Magentas hand before letting her in the car

At the party she danced with Frank for while he was smiling and having a good time, whereas Magenta was in misery she wanted nothing more than her beloved brother, seeing all the other 'happy couples' made her want to scream

"Sorry" she loosened her grip from Frank and ran to the balcony to see the moons shining in the sky, she smiled a bit admiring their beauty, she felt something caress her arm and as much as she hoped that it was her brother it was just Frank

"What's up?," He looked at her sad pale face

"Don't you dare shrug or say 'nothing'," He smiled to her but she just looked to the ground and bit her lip, feeling a lump at the back of her throat thinking about Riff Raff and how much she loved him and just wanted to be in his arms, a tear slid down her face

"C'mon I'll take you home" Frank guided her outside with his hands on her shoulders.

When she got home she didn't even go into the house but went round the back way and into the back garden, she sat on the grass with the moon beaming down on her, A tear ran down her cheek as she couldn't help but think of Riff Raff and how she couldn't 'have' him, They always had a special connection ever since they were children.

More tears fell down her face making her cover her mouth to try and muffle her cries, she felt a pain in her chest as if her heart was completely broken now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thank you for reading, Just some of the feels I have, ha, please R &R :-)**

As the moons were shining down on her back her mascara had run and her hair was falling out of the style, she looked sadly beautiful even though she was in agony, her red lips trembling and her big eyes filling up, she wanted to run away, she wanted someone of her own but not just anyone she wanted Riff Raff, she thought of the times when they were younger

 _Riff Raff and her in this very garden dancing together and playing_

she got up and started to run to the bottom of the huge garden to try and find an escape from her misery, when she fell and hit her head on one of the plant pots and cut her leg. She got another flashback

 _She had fallen whilst playing with her brother, he ran over to her and picked her up, fixing her wounds and telling her everything would be okay_

She put a hand to her head that she banged, she was shocked to see blood, she sat on the ground holding her knees to her chest, sobbing

"Magenta?," A soft voice came from behind her, she thought it was her father she was shocked to look at the persons face "What-" He ran to her side and held her head to his chest

"Riff Raff" She buried her face into his chest, she burst into more tears, different ones, tears of relief? Happiness?

"Shh," he sat with her with her head still in his hands "You're hurt" He said swaying her

"Not anymore" she smiled with tears streaming down her white skin, Riff Raff kissed her red curls

"I love you Magenta" He stroked her hair, As much as she loved him she knew he didn't love her the same way, to save herself from being hurt even more she pushed him away, she hated to, but she had to

"Maybe you should go back home...to Zunic" She smiled, a painful smile

"Oh, I- I am home," Riff Raff wiped her tears "I'm not seeing Zunic anymore"

"Why?" she looked into his blue eyes

"There- there's someone else," He looked away from her, Just as Magentas thought her heart was healing it broke yet again, she didn't let it show, she looked to the moons

He cupped her face in his hands so she would look at him, her eyes filled up again, he got closer and closer until his lips were touching hers; stone cold, Magenta couldn't believe it her eyes widened as she was in complete shock, then closed as she had finally got what she always wanted.

"I'll never hurt you again" Riff Raff hugged her tight with tears filling his eyes too


End file.
